


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by Anonymous



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, With a bit of fluff, this is my first time writing smut I'm so ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Erin makes Holtzmann wait... a really long time.





	

A loud, drawn-out whine drifts into the living room from the half-open door to the bedroom. Erin smirks. She lowers her book and gets up. It's been about two hours; time to check on the source of the noise, who she knows must be getting desperate by now. She opens the bedroom door soundlessly.

Holtzmann is a glorious mess. She is lying spread-eagle on the bed, tied down far tighter than Erin would've done of her own accord (“Come on, Erin,” Holtzmann had said, jiggling her arms and legs. “If we don't do it properly, there's no point in doing it at all.” Erin had shrugged and pulled sharply on one of the ropes, earning a hiss and a flutter of Holtzmann's eyelids.). Holtzmann is panting, short, desperate moans occasionally spilling from her gagged mouth, and Erin can see her eyes moving rapidly under the blindfold. Buzzing between her legs is a small and innocuously baby-blue vibrator, strapped down at exactly the right spot so she can't move away from it.

Holtzmann had laughed at Erin when she found the vibrator, calling it “the cutest and least sexual sex toy ever”, but Erin suspects her opinion might have changed now, given the way her hips are moving rhythmically, helplessly trying to get more of the stimulation that's just shy of being enough.

Erin tip-toes up to the bed; Holtzmann doesn't seem to have noticed her presence yet. She leans over the bed, careful not to touch the other woman, and presses the vibrator closer against her with two fingers.

The reaction is instantaneous: Holtzmann's back arches sharply, her limbs pulling against the tight restraints, and she keens high in the back of her throat. Erin presses down for a few more seconds, watching Holtzmann attempt to writhe but being brought up short by the ropes, clenching and unclenching her hands in mid-air, until Erin relents and pulls her hand away. Holtzmann slumps back down on the bed, and the frustrated noise she makes is halfway between a groan and a scream.

Erin sits down on the bed next to Holtzmann and leans over her so she can unbuckle the strap of the gag, gently lifting the ball out of her mouth.

“Erin,” Holtzmann croaks. She licks her lips and works her jaw from side to side.

“Hey sweetheart,” Erin says, her tone conversational. “How's it going?”

“Erin,” Holtzmann moans again. A sudden shiver wracks her body. “Erin, please...”

“Please what, honey?” Erin smiles, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her girlfriend's face.

“Please, it's– ah, it's too much. Not– not enough... Please, Erin, just– touch me, anything, please–“

Erin gently rubs her thumb over Holtzmann's cheek, smirking. “I am touching you, love.”

“No, I– oh god, please. Lower, Erin, please...” Holtzmann pushes up her chest, too wrecked to even form a complete sentence, and Erin takes pity on her. She brushes her thumbs over Holtzmann's nipples, a feather-light touch, and the engineer moans desperately, arching her back to press her breasts more firmly into Erin's hands.

“I love that I don't even need to tell you to beg,” Erin muses, her touch on Holtzmann's nipples still light and teasing. “It just sort of – comes out of you. You must really be losing it, huh?” She takes one hand away from Holtzmann's chest and down between her legs, where the vibrator is still merrily buzzing. Erin drags two fingers through the slick folds, wetness clinging to the tips, and Holtzmann gasps sharply and jerks her hips.

Erin considers her fingers before making a show of audibly popping them into her mouth. Holtzmann sobs and pulls on the ropes holding her arms to the bedframe, straining towards Erin with her whole body.

“Oh god, Erin, please... I don't– I can't– just, please,” she sobs again, writhing against the restraints, only stilling when Erin takes her face in her hands.

“Hey,” Erin says, all playfulness suddenly gone from her voice. “You know you can tell me to stop if this is too much, right? Just say the word and we'll stop, I promise I won't be mad.”

She waits for a response, but Holtzmann just shakes her head wildly, her lips pressed together. “Do you want to stop, sweetheart?” Erin asks calmly. “I'm going to need a response, please.”

“No,” Holtzmann gasps. “Don't stop. Just– the blindfold– I need to see you. Please,” she tacks on.

“Of course,” Erin says. She gently lifts Holtzmann's head and undoes the knot of the blindfold, pulling it away from her face. Holtzmann blinks a few times, her eyes locking onto Erin's, and suddenly she surges upwards as much as she can, and Erin gets the hint and kisses her.

It's sloppy and desperate, all teeth and tongue, Holtzmann straining to get closer to Erin. She whines when Erin pulls away. Erin grins.

“Now,” she says, sitting upright again and sweeping her eyes over her girlfriend's bound body. “I think it's time to take care of your little problem.”

Holtzmann nods frantically and cants her hips upwards pleadingly.

“Tell me what you need, Holtz.”

“I need– I need to come,” Holtzmann pants, her voice high and thready. “God, Erin please let me come, please –“

“Hush now, that's enough.” Erin is stroking her fingers slowly back and forth over Holtzmann's stomach, calmly holding her gaze. “I'm going to make you feel so good, love. But,” she drums a finger sharply on Holtzmann's skin, “you can't talk. Make as much noise as you want, but no talking, unless it's to tell me you want to stop. Okay?”

Holtzmann bites her lip and nods slowly. Erin smiles.

“Good. First of all, this little guy needs to go,” she says, undoing the straps holding the vibrator to Holtzmann's clit. Holtzmann whines at the loss of stimulation, but Erin is unperturbed, turning the toy off and setting it aside. Then she turns back to her girlfriend.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Erin murmurs. She crawls up the bed to hover over Holtzmann, her grin shark-like. She can see Holtzmann swallow hard as she stares up at her. “I'm going to take my sweet time with you, since it looks like you're not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Seemingly out of reflex, Holtzmann's arms pull at her bindings, and Erin reaches out to trace one of the stretched-out limbs, leaving goosebumps in the wake of her light touch. Holtzmann moans, her eyes clenched shut.

Erin kisses Holtzmann's shoulder, and then her clavicle, making her way down her lover's body until she reaches her chest. She takes one of Holtzmann's nipples in her mouth, sucking softly and swirling her tongue, and Holtzmann groans loudly, her voice growing higher when Erin pinches the second nipple between her fingers, tugging lightly.

Erin keeps it up for a while, until Holtzmann's moans are getting high and desperate, and she can feel her trying to grind herself against Erin's thigh.

“Not long now,” Erin whispers as she moves lower. Holtzmann's answering moan turns into a shriek when Erin dips her tongue into her bellybutton, swirling it around a few times for good measure as Holtzmann thrashes.

Finally she relents and moves lower still, to where Holtzmann has been ready and dripping and wanting for hours now. She runs her fingers through the soft brown curls, and Holtzmann tries to grind against Erin's palm, letting out a long and pleading whine. Erin smiles and lies down between her legs.

She licks long and slow at first, gathering up all the slickness with her tongue as Holtzmann pants, moaning on every exhalation, short, helpless little sounds. Erin's nose bumps against her clit, stiff and swollen and sensitive.

When Erin dips her tongue inside Holtzmann she starts writhing and pulling against the restraints, jerking her hips from side to side involuntarily. Erin keeps fucking her in short, shallow strokes until she can feel her thighs trembling, juddering violently against the side of Erin's head.

Erin grips Holtzmann's legs to hold her still and takes her clit in her mouth. Holtzmann gasps, and when Erin flicks her tongue she jerks like she's being electrocuted.

It only takes a few more seconds. Erin sucks on Holtzmann's clit, gently scraping her teeth along it and bringing one hand up to tease at her entrance, and suddenly all of Holtzmann's muscles pull taut. She is absolutely still for a moment, suspended on the brink, and then she's pulling against the ropes and tossing her head and screaming, actually screaming, as all the tension in her body finally releases.

Erin's own orgasm surprises her as it sweeps through her completely unprompted, shaking her with its intensity and leaving her moaning against Holtzmann, who shudders in response and lets out a little cry. Erin just breathes for a moment, calming down from the intense high, and then she's crawling up the bed and kissing Holtzmann, whose eyes are half-closed, her mouth slack.

Erin makes quick work of untying the ropes, kissing Holtzmann's wrists and ankles and gently rubbing to make sure the circulation isn't inhibited. She retrieves the thick comforter from the floor next to the bed and spreads it over Holtzmann, sliding under it herself to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Holtzmann sighs contentedly and burrows against her, tucking her head under Erin's chin.

They lie like that for a while, calming down from the intense experience together, until Holtzmann mutters something against Erin's neck.

“What?”

Holtzmann pulls her head away just enough so she can look into Erin's eyes. “I said, thank you. For doing this for me. I know you weren't so sure at first, but. It was _awesome_. You were awesome.”

“It was actually... a lot better than I though it would be. It was... kind of...”

“Hot?” Holtzmann supplies with a grin.

“God, _so_ hot!” Erin groans.

“Told you!” Holtzmann crows. “But, hold on... wait. You didn't – did you?”

Erin blushes and averts her eyes.

“You did! You totally did! You came without me even touching you!” Holtzmann holds up her hand, and then high-fives herself.

“Holtzmann!”

“But you did!” Holtzmann cackles.

“I hate you,” Erin says.

“No you don't,” Holtzmann says, still smiling. She brings her face closer to Erin's, so close their noses are touching.

“No, I don't,” Erin murmurs, and Holtzmann hums and kisses her.


End file.
